Sorry Appa I'm Gangster
by Red AiRyu
Summary: This twoshot again for Changkyu couple Bisakah kau menghapus tanda itu?- Bagaimana jika aku menginginkan oppa yang kau sayangi.../ Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Changmin? - Aku tak pernah bisa memilih salah satu dari kalian...
1. Chapter 1

Sorry karena cerita yaoi yang akan ku buat ini,aku harus menggunakan ide **GENDER SWITCH. ** Sebenarnya ini cerita lama di dalam otakku dengan jenis cerita _'straight' _tapi berhubung ga nemu-nemu cast yang tepat dalam waktu yang lama n aku takut cerita ini basi,makanya aku menulis untuk kumasukin ke blog yaoi.

Aku takut untuk masukin cerita ini ke _'straight' _karena mungkin akan ada banyak yang menaggapinya sebagai aku masukin ke yaoi, maka banyak orang hanya berasumsi ini adalah sebuah imajinasi untuk referensi.

Selain itu, pertimbangan lain mempublish ini karena aku sedang sangat benci dengan kondisi yang tidak menyenangkan disekitarku. Semoga banyak yang komentar dengan lebih aneh lagi.

Aku masih ingin mengeluarkan beberapa cerita oneshoot, aku pernah bilang kalau akan mengeluarkan cerita '_kegalauan-ku' _khan? Mungkin ini bisa disebut begitu.

Aku akan ngelanjutin chaptere,jika kondisi dari readers yang mendukungku. Gomawo sudah jadi reader yang baik dan mereview-ku. tetap cintai ide-ide anehku ya, semoga kalian tetap merasa terhibur...

.

.

.

main cast : changkyu

supporting cast : Tan Hanggeng, Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho,Choi Siwon,Park Yoochun

_**" this is my first fanfic ACTION/CRIME/ANGST "**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Sorry Appa , Im Gangster_

_._

_._

**Changmin pov**

Sejak tadi yeoja yang memintaku menemaninya, tak berhenti untuk menarik juga terlihat bahagia. Tak canggung ia membawaku masuk ke sebuah pesta di klub dan mengenalkanku diacara ulang tahun tak merasa ini adalah hal yang buruk, aku pun juga akan melakukan apa yang kulakukan sekarang jika aku memiliki _'yodongsaeng'._ Bukankah mengkhawatirkan jika mengizinkan seorang yeoja dongsaeng kita bersenang-senang di sebuah club yang terkenal rawan dengan kejahata?

_SIAL-NYA! Aku lagi-lagi melakukan perintah seseorang yang sangat ku benci._

Yeoja disamping ku, terlihat bersemu merah ketika chingunya memujiku.

"Siapa dia?" ku dengar chingu-nya bertanya tentang diriku disampingnya.

Aku yang tak ingin tampak memperhatikan mereka ,lalu ku edarkan pandanganku ke sisi tak lama mataku sedikit melihat dirinya, ia memperhatikan ku sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan chingunya.

"Dia orang yang bekerja pada oppa."

"Shincha?" terdengar suara yeoja yang tak percaya itu dengan nada menggoda.

Lalu samar-samar juga terdengar ketika chingunya mendekatkan wajah pada telinganya,dan saat itu iamasih memegang tanganku " dia tampan sekali."

Aku tahu yeoja yang memegang tanganku mulaiterpengaruh dengan kata-kata chingunya, beberapa saat ia memandangku dan terlihat seperti terpaku pada yang awalnya tak melihat keduanya,kemudian aku menoleh untuk melihat mereka.

Yeoja-yeoja itu langsung menatapku ketika aku mengalihkan perhatian pada yang sejak tadi berada disana kemudian teralihkan untuk melihat bagaimana yeoja disampingku yang masih tak melepaskan tanganku.

Aku kira _nona besar _satu itu akan melepaskan tanganku saat aku memberikan pandanganku pada tangannya yang masih mengenggam tanganku dihadapan tidak,dia justru kemudian berlalu sambil membawa ku lagi ke chingunya yang lain.

Selama menemaninya,ia selalu perhatian .Ia juga melayaniku dengan tahu jika dia sangat tertarik sejak kedatangan dan pertemuan pertama ketika ia melihat ku.

.

.

.

Kami melakukan perjalanan pulang, tak ada satu pun kata yang saling kami aku masih melirik tingkahnya,kutahu jika ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku tapi ia tak bisa aku mencoba memancingnya dengan satu gerakan saat ia masih terus memperhatikanku.

Ku pegang leherku dan aku sedikit mengusapnya dengan tangan kiri ku. Sedangkan tangan kananku masih kugunakan untuk fokus menyetir.

Yeoja itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya," mianhae, kau pasti aku tahu-"

"Ini sudah kewajibanku,_nona_" kataku memotong perkataannya.

Ia mendesah kecewa,aku bisa mendengar jelas hembusannya disampingku.

**Changmin pov end~**

Kyu tampak kecewa mendengar penjelasan orang kepercayaan _oppa-nya. _Matanya tak memandangi namja yang telah merebut hatinya, ia telah beralih melihat pemandangan luar dari kaca mobilnya.

" _Kewa..ji..ban..?_" lirih Kyu mengulangi kata terakhir di dalam hatinya dengan kekecewaan.

.

.

.

Changmin masih mengikuti langkah Kyu hingga keduanya berhenti taman kecil yang merupakan bagian dari tempat tinggal _nona besar-nya._

Changmin hanya ingin menyelesaikan tugas terakhirnya dengan mengantar yeoja itu dan memastikannya masuk untuk beristirahat.

Keduanya bertatapan sebentar. Changmin kemudian sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahannya," masuklah untuk beristirahat. Ini sudah malam _nona, _jadi aku permisi."

Kyu terpaku bukan karena kata-kata Changmin yang manis dan membuatnya seperti seorang putri raja yang diantar dengan penuh kehormatan untuk menuju ke istana-nya untuk beristirahat. Kyu terdiam dan memandangi namja yang ada dihadapannya karena perilaku _gentle _yang ditunjukkannya.

Changmin yang tak mendapatkan balasan salamnya, lalu berinisiatif pergi karena ia mengira jika_ nona_nya telah menjadi lelah dan tak ingin menjawabnya

"Tunggu-"

Chagmin berbalik kembali,"bisakah - kau tak memanggilku-_nona_?"

Buru-buru Kyu meralat kata-katanya ketika dirasa namja dihadapannya menatapnya, "ah- maksud ku, bisakah kita tak terlalu formal saat kita hanya ingin berteman. ?"

Changmin melebarkan sedikit matanya memandangi yeoja dihadapannya, sedangkan Kyu segera menutup mulutnya dan jadi sedikit aneh setelah ia mengakhiri kaa-katanya itu.

Kyu tiba-tiba terlihat kebingungan dan ingin pergi secepatnya dari Changmin, ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan sambil berlalu dengan kegugupannya ia berkata, " gamsahamnida-ini sudah malam-cepatlah pergi!"

Changmin hanya memandangi Kyu yang bertingkah aneh yang masuk keruangannya dengan berkali-kali berbalik ke arahnya untuk menyuruhnya pergi.

.

.

.

Changmin masih mengamati kamar yang telah ditutup Kyu,setelah itu pun Changmin berlalu dari tempat sisi lain yang tak terlihat,ternyata ada seorang namja yang memperhatikan keduanya,ia bahkan tak bisa menahan tawanya dari tempat berdirinya.

Sang oppa pun berkata disela terkekehnya,"aku merasa tak pernah melihatmu seperti itu, dongsaeng"

Hanggeng berjalan menuju pintu kamar dongsaeng dan mengetuknya balik pintu sebenarnya Kyu masih menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang terus berdetak keras tanpa ia sendiri bisa mengatur dan menguasainya.

**TOKK TOKK**

Kyu terpenjarat, matanya jadi terbelalak kemudian.

"Eum..?' pikiran Kyu penuh dengan pertanyaan,mungkinkah namja yang disukainya itu yang sedang mengetuk pintunya saat ini.

Kyu yang belum mau membukanya dan menjadi semakin gelisah saat bersandar pada pintu dibelakangnya. Ia ketakutan dan bertanya-tanya didalam hatinya,_" eottokhe?-mungkin kah dia kembali untuk bertanya tentang kata-kataku sebelumnya?"_

"Dongsaeng, apa kau sudah pulang?" tanya seseorang dari luar kamar,dan hal itu membuat Kyu menghembuskan napas lega. Setelahnya Kyumeletakkan kepalanya hingga ia benar-benar bersandar pada pintu kamarnya yang tertutup.

"Ne. Aku baru saja pulang."

"Bolehkah oppa masuk?"

"Mian, aku sudah mengantuk sekarang" Hanggeng yang mendengar kata-kata Kyu hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Arraseo...-Jaljayo" tapi tak lagi terdengar jawaban dari balik pintu, hanggeng pun berlalu dari sana

Hanggeng masih tersenyum ketika ia melangkah untuk kembali ke kamarnya, namja ini mengataka sesuatu didalam hatinya "_apa kau akan tidur dengan baik malam ini,Kyu"_

Hanggeng kembali tersenyum setelah kata-kata dihatinya.

Kyu dan Hanggeng makan bersama pagi ini.

"Apa kau tidur dengan baik?" tanya Hanggeng di sela makannya saat ia mendengar Kyu yang telah berkali-kali menguap dan baru menggigit sedikit rotinya.

"Nyenyak oppa,tapi entah kenapa aku masih ingin pergi tidur lagi," Hanggeng jadi tersenyum mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Langkah Changmin untuk mendekati meja makan segera dihentikan oleh orang-orang Hanggeng. Changmin yang mengerti kemudian memundurkan langkahnya dan berusaha menunggu agar _tuan-nya _ selesai dengan sarapan paginya.

Hanggeng yang mendengar langkah namja _pengikutnya. _Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati Changmin yang berdiri dengan sedikit tertutupi oleh 'orangnya'

"Biarkan dia" perintah Hanggeng, pengikutnya pun seiring dengan perintah bos-nya secara teratur mundur dari pandangan Changmin.

"Kau akan pergi?" Tanya Hanggeng.

Kyu yang tadi memperhatikan Changmin lalu segera beralih melihat oppanya.

" permisi" kata Changmin sambil memberi salam sebelum kepergiaannya.

"Changmin-ssi, bisakah kau membantuku. Aku butuh bantuanmu?" Kyu buru-buru bertanya ketika oppa-nya ternyata tak mendukung apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Hanggeng saat itu memang terlihat seperti mengizinkan kepergian ternyata dongsaeng tercinta Hanggeng yang tahu sekali tentang pemikiran _oppa_-nya segera menghentikan kepergian Changmin.

"Dia harus pergi dongsaeng, pekerjaannya lebih penting" Kyu yang kecewa terlihat lemas dan mulai menurunkan tubuh tegaknya perlahan.

Changmin memberi salam kembali sebelum kepergiannya dan Hanggeng melepasnya dengan senyuman.

Hanggeng tak melakukan apapun pada dongsaengnya yang terlihat tak baik ditempat tetap meneruskan makannya sedangkan Kyu memaksakan memakan sisa makanan dengan kekesalannya.

Changmin perlahan berjalan mendekati gundukan tanah. Angin semilir menyentuh tak bisa lagi menangis atau mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya karena orang yang terbaring _damai _disana.

Ia menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk meletakkan bunga yang sengaja dibawanya.

_**Changmin pov**_

"Hyung kalian siap?" tanyaku pada Yunho hyung yang memegang bahu kekasihnya erat.

Kami sangat bahagia,apalagi setelah Yunho hyung memutuskan akan menikah sebentar lagi dengan _nona _yang menurut kami sangat cocok mendampingi hyung.

_Umma, appa dan juga aku sendiri begitu bergembira setelah perkenalan yang diadakan tiba-tiba oleh itu Yunho hyung meminta kami untuk meluangkan waktu dan makan sedikit terkejut ketika ia membawa seorang tamu ke tengah mengenal noona, kami pun merasa cocok dengannya._

_Banyak hal yang dibawa mereka ketika keduanya mengatakan keseriusan hubungan kami menjadi tak lagi sendirian karena ada noona yang selalu datang dan hanya itu, noona pun sangat bekerja keras dan memperhatikan keluarga kami padahal saat itu ia belum bertunangan dengan dan kasih sayangnya sangat besar untuk keluarga saat umma sakit, meski ia lelah setelah bekerja ia setia mendampingi hyung dan terlihat juga kedua pasangan berbahagia itu mencoba membuat umma bersemangat untuk kembali sembuh._

Saat itu kami bersama di ruang keluarga, itulah gambar kebersamaan keluarga yang lebih terlihat seperti _putra kesayangan mereka._Hyung dan noona, keduanya sangat memanjakanku. Tentu saja aku bahagia sekali melihat kebahagian orang yang sangat kucintai.

"Hyung, geser sedikit" pinta ku ketika aku memilih berada ditengah keduanya.

"Ya! Kau ingin memisahkan kami!" goda hyung

"Aku ini khan seperti putra kalian,sudah seharusnya aku ditengah kalian hyung."

Jae noona melerai kami," sudahlah sayang. Gwaenchanayo-dia memang _putra_ dan juga _dongsaeng kesayangan kita_"

"Benar kata noona,kau dengar khan hyung?"

"Ne..ne.. Kau selalu membelanya.- Bagaimana jika nanti dia kau terus memanjakannya?" kata Yunho sambil melihat kekasihnya.

"Cepat minnie,kau tekan itu! Dan jangan dengarkan hyungmu lagi!" perintah Jae _noona _yang kutahu ia kesal tiap kali hyung mengatakan jika aku terlalu dimanja olehnya.

Aku pun segera menuruti perintah foto pun diambil oleh kami.

.

.

.

"Aku akan membawanya untuk kucuci nanti" Jae noona membawa kamera milikku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya.

"Ah-tunggu sayang,aku melupakan sesuatu."

Jae noona dan aku menunggu hyung yang meninggalkan kami berdua sendirian. Noona melirikku seolah bertanya apa yang dilupakan oleh _hyung-ku_. Aku pun mengangkat kedua bahuku,noona mengerti jika kau sendiri tak mengerti apa yang akan diambil oleh hyung.

Hyung muncul dengan sebuah album. Ia menyerahkan pada noona,aku yang ingin tahu pun merapat pada noona kemudian.

Banyak yang diperbincangkang tentang foto liburan kami bertiga. Aku senang, benar-benar senang.

Kebersamaan kami bertiga,sungguh membuatku melupakan apapun.

"Changmin kau tampan sekali disini" puji Jae noona padaku dan menunjukkan foto yang dimaksudnya.

"Waeyo?!- Changmin?!" Yunho hyung buru-buru mendekati noona.

"Yeogi- Bukankah orang ini juga sangat tampan?" yunho hyung menggoda noona dengan menanyakan gambar dirinya yang ia tunjuk saat itu.

Jae noona tersenyum dan memukul pelan dengan sikunya pada hyung terkekeh saat noona bersemu merah.

"Minnie memang sangat tampan,kau melihatnya bukan?" ternyata Jae noona masih mempertahankan pendapatnya, ia bahkan meminta pendapat _hyung-ku _sekali lagi.

"Ne-Arraseo...~ Tentu saja, dia adalah dongsaeng yang sangat kucintai"

"Nado..aku juga mencintainya seperti dongsaengku sendiri" _noona _mengatakannya dengan kesungguhan sambil menatap mata hyung.

_**Changmin pov end~**_

Tangan Changmin berjalan perlahan dan menyentuh batu terukir dihadapannya.

**R . I . P**

**JUNG YUNHO**

Changmin menatap sebuah rumah, langkahnya mulai yakin untuk masuk setelah beberapa lama berdiri di halaman luar.

Derit langkah Changmin perlahan berjalan menapaki lantai rumah yang dimasukinya. Hanya hampa tanpa suaranya yang ada di sana. Mata Changmin menemukan sosok yeoja yang diam dengan memandang lurus pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Pelan-pelan Changmin berjalan untuk mendekatinya.

Orang yag dipandangi Changmin masih tak juga melihat padanya. Hati Changmin berdesir ketika kepala _sosok yang diamatinya _mulai mencari sandaran.

Mata Changmin meng-ekssplore keseluruhan wajah itu, ternyata yeoja itu hanya memandang pandangan kosong yang dihadapannya.

**Changmin pov**

Mata noona perlahan melihatku, aku ingin sekali tersenyum tapi ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat ke sisi lain.

Noona kemudian bangkit dan balik menatap tajam padaku. Ia menamparku dengan keras,kepalannya juga ditujukkan padaku berkali-kali

"**KAU PEMBUNUH!**" noona mulai berteriak, ia juga tak berhenti memukuliku.

Kubiarkan semua itu terjadi. Aku tak menghindar dari noona. Kurasakan pukulannya perlahan melemah dan ia terjatuh yang ingin menolongnya,tanganku pun juga hampir menyentuhnya namun hatiku terus menahan agar aku menjauhkan tanganku sendiri.

Noona terdiam sejenak. Aku masih memperhatikannya, dan noona masih kembali histeris seperti bulan-bulan sebelumnya.

ia menggelengkan beberapa kali kepalanya,lalu berkata dengan membuka kedua tangan yang dilihatnya sendiri" darah..-darah..- **DARAH**.. ia mengeluarkannya~ jebal...**JEEBAALLL**" ia semakin berteriak.

Aku segera masih saja meronta. Tubuhnya gemetar dan sesekali masih berteriak, " Jeballl...~ selamatkan yunho..-SELAMATKAN DIA!- CEPAT BANTU AKU...-SIAPA SAJA BANTU AKU!-JEbaaaa...ll" teriaknya terakhir dan ia jatuh pingsan ditubuhku.

Noona, kau menyakitiku. Sampai kapan aku harus melihatmu seperti ini.

Kubawa tubuh noona ke kamar dan aku menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhya.

.

.

.

Aku menata barang bawaanku untuk keperluan noona hanya bisa melakukan itu,semua penanganan noona ku percayakan pada sahabatku.

"Ah-kau sudah datang" tanyanya ketika baru masuk dan membawa perlengkapan yang dibelinya.

"Ternyata kau juga membeli yang sama" aku melihatnya ketika sahabat-ku itu juga mengeluarkan daging dari tas belanjanya.

Ia kembali bicara lagi," tak masalah, dia juga butuh banyak energi,bukan?"

Kami segera membereskan meja yang penuh dengan kebutuhan sebulan kedepan dan menata dapur yan sedikit berantakan.

"Mian-Aku baru bisa pergi ketika dia sedang tertidur. Ternyata setelah kulihat ia masih juga tertidur,mungkin dia kelelahan"

"dia sudah bangun tadi"kata-kata ku menghentikannya.

Kami saling memandang,chingu ku terlihat gelisah dan mencoba untuk tak menatapku. "Noona..akhir-akhir ini lebih sering gelisah dan-_apa kau_..?"

Chingu-ku terhenti untuk melihat responku,ia menatapku seolah bertanya tentang apakah aku melihat kondisi kamar yang ditempati noona," ne- aku melihatnya"

Aku tak mungkin menyembunyikannya, sehingga mengatakan jika aku memang melihat kamar berantakan, dinding yang penuh guratan dari benda tajam ,kaca besar yang pecah dan retak namun tak sampai pecah dan aku rasa itu adalah sisa lemparan sebuah benda berat dan tumpul yang mengenai permukaannya.

"Yuchun-ah" chingu ku segera melihat padaku ketika aku memanggilnya.

"Bisakah kau membawa noona pergi dari sini?"

"Arraseo-aku juga merasa jika ia tak bisa tinggal disini"

" pergi besuk"

"Baiklah, aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya' kata yoochun yang membuatku lega.

" gomawo"

**Changmin pov end~**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Sebelum meninggalkan tempat tinggal noona,aku sempat melihat noona yang masih kemudian mengantarku,ia juga mengatakan jika ia akan mempersiapkan keperluan noona.

Aku pun masuk kemobil dan melambaikan tangan sebelum kepergianku.

_Ponsel Changmin berbunyi._

"Ne" jawab Changmin singkat pada orang yang menelponnya.

Setelah itu tak ada lagi suara Changmin. tapi Namja ini masih mendengarkan instruksi seseorang yang menelponnya. Tak lama telepon pun dimatikan oleh Changmin dan ia segera melesatkan mobilnya dengan cepat di jalan.

Changmin segera keluar dari mobil dan buru-buru masuk kedalam rumah yang sepertinya terlihat sepi.-_Tapi entahlah, bagaimana dengan isi rumah lebih tepatnya?_

Semakin mendekat ke setiap bilik, makin terdengar jelas suara orang yang sedang berkelahi dan jumlahnya pun kita tak bisa memprediksinya.

Changmin terhenti,ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang mengikuti dibelakangnya. Ia bergera seketika dan menendang lawan hingga ia jatuh tersungkur,tak lama beberapa orang keluar dan segera butuh berlama-lama,meski sempat jatuh dan terpukul beberapa kali Changmin pun menyelesaikan semua lawannya.

Changmin yang beranjak kembali untuk menemukan _kelompoknya_, melihat seseorang yang tengah berlari dan memilih untuk meneruskan larinya ke belakang rumah. Lalu dibelakang _orang yang telah menjauh itu_ keluarlah hyung yang dikenalnya -lebih tepatnya, adalah hyung yang memberi tahunya bagaimana menjadi **Red **sejati-

Changmin mengerti setelah melihat kenapa hyung mengejarnya. Namja itu adalah lawannya saat ini , seperti yang dikatakan hyungnya saat diponsel sebelumnya.

Changmin mengerjarnya lawannya dari arah berbeda dan berlari cepat menuju ke belakang rumah.

.

.

.

Namja yang terengah-engah itu segera menatapmelihat Changmin yang menghadangnya.

"Biarkan aku pergi"

Changmin berjalan mendekat, namja itu langsung berinisiatif melawan. Changmin tak punya pilihan kecuali berkelahi sekarang.

Ternyata namja lawan Changmin, bukanlah orang yang tahu sekali siapa _lawannya_.Namja itu juga **Red** dan merupakan sangat sulit melawan sunbae-yang dikenal pintar dan juga menjadi salah satu_ kepercayaan __**Red.**_

Changmin berusaha berdiri ditengah lawannya yang mengejek setelah ia terjatuh.

**cihh!**

Changmin melihat wajah mengejek hyungnya itu, "Aku yang mengajarimu! -Apa ini caramu membalasku! Kau tahu bagaimana dirimu saat pertama kali masuk ke Red,hah!"

Terakhir kali namja itu bertanya dengan nada bangkit,dan masih melihat seringainya.

"Kau tahu, jika kau ingin kepercayaannya berarti kau harus membunuhku? Bisakah kau melakukannya?" tantang sunbae pada Changmin.

"Cepat lakukan, jangan biarkan dia lolos!" teriak sunbae-nya yang muncul dengan terengah dan banyak peluh.

"Diamlah Sungwoon! **Kau ingin mengajarinya tak patuh dan melawan pada orang yang telah berjasa padanya! Apa kau ingin menjadikannya sepertimu!**"

**DARR!**

_Arr...hhh~_

Changmin terbelalak saat sunbaenya tersungkur menahan peluru yang menembus pinggangnya.

Sunbaenya setelah itu tersenyum puas," kau tahu jika aku tak suka bermain-main apalagi membiarkan musuhku pergi dengan selamat. Jadi kuharap kau juga serius karena aku juga tak akan melepaskanmu"

**DARR!**

Kini Changmin roboh secara perlahan karena peluru menebus bahu kanannya.

Sunbae-nya kemudian beranjak dari Changmin karena tertarik dengan suara keheningan chingunya yang telah tersungkur disana. Ia mendekati perlahan karena ia lebih suka _menyudahi _orang yang dianggapnya berkhianat pertama kali - 'dia-lah chingunya yang tak berpihak padanya'.

Changmin bangkit tak mempedulikan apapun dengansegera ia menahan tubuh sunbaenya dari belakang. Berkali perutnya dipukul dan guncangan menerjang tubuh Changmin , namun ia tetap tak peduli.

_Sunbae _masih mencoba keluar dari _kurungan _Changmin yang mengunci pergerakan. Semakin banyak darah membasahi pakaian Changmin karena ia tetap memaksa tubuhnya yang terus dikoyak dengan pukulan-pukulan besar mulai melemah, sunbae-nya yang lolos berusaha mengarahkan pistol. Kaki Changmin segera menendangnya dengan cepat.

Tubuh sunbae terbanting keras dan pistol terlempar dari segera mengambil pistol yang terjatuh beberapa senti dari tangan sunbae yang terbuka.

Kini namja itu terbelalak melihat changmin yang berdiri sedangkan namja itu masih belum bangun dari terjatuhnya. Lagi-lagi Changmin melihat sifat sombong _, sunbae-nya _tersenyum mengejek padanya seolah ia tak peduli dengan nyawa-nya sendirimeski tangan Changmi yang membawa pistol sudah mengarah padanya.

Changmin menggerakkan tangannya, matanya melirik sunbaenya untuk memastikan bagaimana respon sunbaenya ketika ia telah menyentuh _pelatuk pistolnya._Tapi ssunbaenya makin menajamkan matanya dan senyum kecut sunbaenya itu diarahkan pada Changmin.

**DARRR!**

Changmin melepas pistol yang digunakannya untuk bejalan meninggalkan kematian sunbae dan menghampiri hyungnya yang menahan kesakitan ditanah.

Changmin membantu berdiri chingunya dan membatu berjalan meninggalkan rumah itu. Badan Changmin yang sakit masih bisa bertahan untuk menopang berat badan sunbae dan membantunya masuk kemobil. Rasa sakit juga tak dipedulikan Changmin, darah yang perlahan terkena angin juga peluru yang belum keluar dari dua namja itu tetap tak merubah pemikiran mereka untuk melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dari pada menuju ke rumah sakit terlebih dulu.

**Kyuhyun pov**

Aku berlari begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan mereka. Semua _orang-orang oppa _sedang memperketat penjagaan karena salah satu dari mereka datang dengan melakukan penjagaan yang lebih ketat, karena bukan tidak mungkin jika **Black **tak akan membalas kematian orangnya pada kami.

Aku tak peduli dengan perkelahian kelompok,aku hanya peduli dengan kondisi orang yang aku sukai. Bagaimana kondisinya, aku gelisah dan masih berlari menuju ke tempatnya. _Aku mendengar jika dia juga tertembak. Apa kondisinya parah?_

Kubuka pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba dan dia menatapku saat aku berdiri di depan pintu.

Kulihat ia sedang terduduk diranjangnya dengan tubuh atasnya dibiarkan terbuka. Aku mulai melangkah mendekatinya, kurasakan lututku mulai bergetar dan rasanya ingin roboh. -Pakaian yang diletakkan disisnya penuh dengan disana lebih terlihat seperti kain yang selesai digunakan menyeka banyak tak tahu kenapa ia mendapatkan banyak darah.

Hatiku sangat sakit tapi aku mencoba untuk tetap melangkah,aku bahkan tak melihat matanya yang memperhatikanku. Aku menatap lurus luka besar pada bahu ..

**OMMO.**.

Aku menarik tanganku yang ingin kugunakan untuk menyentuh lukanya. Aku segera membungkam mulutku sendiri.

.

.

.

Dia memberikanku alat untuk melepas pelurunya.

"Lakukan, bukankah kau tak ingin melihatku terus merasa kesakitan?"

Aku gugup sekali dan juga takut, aku akan menggunakan benda tajam yang akan menambah terasa bergetar hebat,ia menatapku tajam dan memaksa agar aku segera melakukannya.

Perlahan aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri dan mulai mendekatkan alat yang ku pegang.

.

.

"YA! BISAKAH KAU SERIUS MELAKUKANNYA!" ia menggenggam tanganku, lebih tepatnya ia meremas dengan keras tanganku dengan tangan kirinya.

Aku tahu jika aku tak bisa melakukan itu. Aku malah menyakitinya karena aku secara pelan-pelan menusuk-nusuk kulitnya untuk mencoba mengambil peluru itu.

"HEI, HARUSKAH AKU MEMOHON PADAMU AGAR KAU MAU MEMBANTUKU!" ia semakin menajamkan tatapannya padaku.

.

.

.

Aku mulai lagi mengarahkan alat yang masih bergetar, jantungku juga berdetak cepat dan terdengar keras sekali,peluh ku juga perlahan turun dari keningku. Aku kembali sedikit melihat kearahnya, "jangan pedulikan aku. Aku bisa menahannya.-Aegera keluarkan peluru itu dari tubuhku"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

_tahukah?_

Tanganku mulai basah dengan keringat dari tubuhnya. Aku mendengar decak gigi terkadang ketika ia menahan sakit. Aku mencoba tak peduli dan mengeluarkannya sebisaku segera. Meski butuh waktu yang cukup lama untukku karena peluru itu hampir tertanam dalam, tapi aku sungguh ingin membuatnya lega dengan keberhasilanku mengeluarkan peluru dari tubuhnya.

Aku terdiam melihat peluru yang berhasil ku keluarkan dari tubuhnya. Setelah itu, tubuhku sudah tak bergetar tapi aku menjadi lemas dan memandanginya terus peluru itu. Aku beralih kemudian untuk mencoba menyentuh lukanya yang masih berdarah. Aku tak tahan lagi untuk tak mengeluarkan airmata.

Ia berhenti menutup luka ketika ia melihatku tak berhenti dengan tangisku yang semakin banyak. Kemudian ia mengambilku kedalam pelukannya. Aku merasa nyaman,meski aku belum berhenti menangis.

_Entahlah kenapa aku seperti itu,tapi aku takut-aku takut ia pergi karena lukanya._

**Kyu pov end~**

Kyu tersenyum sambil membawa makanan yang dibawanya menuju ke kamar orang yang dicintainya. Ia semakin terlihat senang karena melihat _namja-nya _ternyata sedang bersandar pada ranjang dikamarnya.

" Makanlah dulu" tawar Kyu sambil membawa makanan yang disiapkannya mendekati Changmin.

"Letakkan saja disana dan pergilah! karena aku butuh istirahat sekarang."

Senyum Kyu pudar, tapi ia tak ingin marah pada namja yang menolaknya itu. Kyu tahu jika Changmin pasti butuh waktu untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sakit.

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Kyu,Changmin mengalami kesulitan makan- _Dia bukanlah orang bisa menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk beraktivitas._

Changmin telah berputus asa, dia membanting alat makannya di meja dan meninggalkan makanannya yang sama sekali tak tersentuh.

Sejak kejadian itu, Changmin selalu menghindari Kyu. Disaat keduanya bertemu secara tak sengaja Changmin buru-buru memutar langkahnya agar tak bertemu dengan yeoja itu.

Suatu hari Kyu sengaja menunggu agar dapat berbicara tapi Changmin langsung berjalan lurus dan pergi dengan orang-orang dari **Red **untuk melakukan pekerjaannya.

Kyu terus memikirkan kenapa Changmin menjadi begitu sibuk,mungkin kah karena kondisi Red yang sedang banyak masalah?

Setelah peristiwa kematian angggota **Black**, esok harinya orang-orang **Red **banyak yang dihadang oleh orang dari **Black **ketika di jalan. Banyak pula yang kembali dengan luka parah. Dan penjagaan pun juga semakin diperketat. Hanggeng yang menjadi incaran utama juga pastinya sangat dilindungi. Kemana pun namja ini pergi, penjagaan super selalu ada.

Kini kondisi semakin bertambah dengan adanya perebutan bangunan dan tanah yang akan digunakan keduanya untuk membangun perhotelan. Kini keduanya sama-sama mendekati seseorang yang menjadi pemilik tanah berita pula jika **Black **sebenarnya tak akan memenangkan persaingan perebutan bangunan dan tanah itu. Sebab pemilik bangunan itu adalah chingu akrab dari Hanggeng-appa.

Tentu sudah bisa diprediksi bagaimana meradangnya tubuh **Black **saat ini?

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampak kesal meski ia bisa melihat matahari sore dengan tenang dan di dampingi oleh seorang kepercayaannya di belakangnya.

Namja yang menjaga bos-nya kemudian menginstruksikan orang-nya yang baru saja untuk memberitahunya sebuah berita. Ia kemudianmenyuruh _anggotanya _itu pergi.

Langkah namja berhenti setelah membungkukkan badannya sedikit pada bos, _si pemimpin __**Black**_**.**

"Mereka juga akan datang untuk menemui tuan Lee"

Seseorang yang diberitahukan berita itu, " kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?- Aku tak ingin kau gagal menyingkirkannya?"

"Algeuseumnida" dan Siwon berjalan meninggalkan orang kepercayaannya.

Hanggeng dan orang-orangnya sedang berkumpul di ruangannya.

"Baiklah,aku menerima usulanmu Sungwoon."

"Gamsahamnida" balas Sungwoon dan mengucapkannya dengan kesungguhannya.

"Biarkan Changmin yang menemani anda besok" kata In Seung kemudian,

"Aku akan mengikuti usulanmu,aku tahu jika kau tahu yang terbaik untukku" Hanggeng tersenyum pada tangan kanan yang sangat dipercayainya itu.

.

.

.

Changmin mencari In Seung setelah mereka keluar dari ruangan Hanggeng.

Changmin yang melihat sunbae-nya segera mendekatinya dan tak lama langkahnya mengimbanginya. In Seung masih belum menghentikan langkah kaki dan Changmin tetap mengiringi langkahnya.

.

.

.

Changmin dan In Seung berada di dalam kamar In Seung.

"Kau ingin bertanya, kenapa aku memintanya agar dia mengizinkanmu menemaninya?" tebak In Seung sambil berjalan ke kursi tempat kerjanya di dalam kamar pribadinya.

"Hyung-?"

"Aku sudah mendengar jika Siwon ingin menghalangi perjalanannya menuju ke tempat pertemuan tuan Lee besuk" In Seung menjelaskan dengan santai sambil membuka lembaran buku ditangannya.

"Apa kau yang membuat mereka mengetahuinya?"

"Bagaimana menurut mu?" tanya In Seung sambil mengarahkan tatapannya pada Changmin.

**Changmin pov**

**In Seung**, aku tak pernah percaya,bagaimana Hanggeng bisa mempercayai seorang In Seung!

Aku sangat yakin jika ia begitu pintar hingga membuat bos **Red **itu mendengarkan semua perkataannya. Dia sungguh licik, _aku sungguh belummengerti banyak tentangnya._ - Yang jelas kami berdua memiliki kesamaan tujuan sehingga kami harus berada di **Red.**

In Seung juga orang yang harus ku katakan jika aku berterimakasih padanya. Sebab berkatnya, setelah kami bertemu dengannya di klub tiga bulan lalu. Aku jadi bisa masuk dan semakin dekat dengan incaran-ku.

In Seung mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meletakkan buku yang dibacanya. Ia berjalan menuju ke arahku.

In Seung memandangku tajam,"aku terkejut mengetahui jika kaulah yang membunuh Jin Woon."

Ia kembali mengingatkan peristiwa pembunuhan yang kulakukan pertama kali. Ia semakin mendekatiku hingga _evil smirk-nya _keluar tepat dihadapanku,"bagus sekali,karena kau mengikuti kata-kataku. Bagaimana tanggapan orang yang meragukanmu dulu?"

Dia juga benar untuk kali orang-orang di **Red **awalnya memang meragukanku,mereka selalu mengawasi gerak-gerikku. Hali itu wajar karena banyak anggoota **REd **yang berkhianat. Sehingga didalam **Red **sendiri menjadi muncul begitu banyak orang yang saling mencurigai satu sama lain, terutama juga pada orang baru sepertiku. Namun setelah aku membunuh seseorang yang dianggap _penghianat bagi __**Red**_**,**semua mulai mempercayai diriku.

In Seung masih menatapku dan ia kembali tersenyum,"aku belum mempercayaimu-lakukan instruksiku dengan benar karena aku akan membantumu untuk mencapai cita-cita mu besuk."

**Changmin pov end ~**

**.**

**,**

Changmin tak bisa tidur memikirkan memikirkan rencana yang akan dilakukannya besuk.

Kyu yang tak bisa tidur kemudian keluar dari kamar,ia tersenyum setelah melihat Changmin ternyata juga berada ditaman.

Kyu melangkah menuju ke namja yang dicintainya itu. Changmin menoleh dan melihat Kyu tersenyum padanya.

.

.

.

Keduanya duduk bersama ,hingga Kyu mulai bersuara.

"Apa kau juga tak bisa tidur?" tanya Kyu lirih.

"Apa yang kau tanyakan"

"Eum..? oh-Aniyo."

Kyu melanjutkan lagi perkataannya setelah itu,"apa besuk kau bisa menemaniku pergi membeli sebuah hadiah?"

Kyu memperhatikan changmin yang tak mengatakan apapun dengan permintaannya. Kyu kemudian mencoba berkata lagi dengan memandang Changmin," bisakah kau mengantarku kesana, kau tahu khan jika oppa tak mengizinkkanku pergi"

"Hei..-Kuberitahukan rahasia padamu. Oppa besuk berulang tahun jadi aku ingin membuatkannya sebuah kejutan"

Changmin berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan Kyu seketika itu berhenti berbicara"cepatlah masuk kedalam dan tidurlah, nona."

.

.

Kyu kecewa,ia hanya memandangi punggung Changmin yang perlahan menjauh darinya.

Sung Woon telah sampai ke tempat pertemuan tuan Lee. Siwon yang baru tiba ditempat pertemuan segera diberitahu oleh pengikutnya.

"Temui mereka. Sampaikan permintaan maafku dan berikan ini padanya."

Orang kepercayaan Siwon menuruti permintaan bos-**Black **itu. Dengan ditemani pengikutnya, orang kepercayaan Siwon masuk ke tempat pertemuan.

Sungwoon disana heran mendapati jika bukan Siwon tak datang dan melainkan seorang perwakilan yang menghadiri pertemuan itu.

"Terimalah, ini dari tuan kami. Dia juga menyampaikan permintaan maafnya-"

"Sudahlah- Cepat kau duduk"

Tuan Lee ternyata sangat berkesan dengan hadiah yang diberikan Siwon," arak yang sangat mahal. Selera tuanmu ternyata sangat tinggi. Ucapkan rasa terima kasihku untuknya.

.

.

.

Didalam mobilnya Siwon sudah marah sekali. In Seung yang mendengarnya hanya bersikap santai sambil memainkan hiasan di meja kerjanya.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku jika ia tak jadi datang- Hah!"

"Kau sudah ketakutan sekali karena rencanamu gagal saat ini?"

siwon yang semakin kesal," Berhentilah bermain-main! Kau tahu kau sudah mengacaukan semua yang sudah kupikirkan!"

"BERHENTI BERTERIAK! Kau sungguh tak bisa bersikap sopan pada hyungmu! -**Kau sendirilah yang mengacaukannya! -Kau seharusnya tak menyuruh orang menggantikanmu! Untuk apa kau melakukannya! - Apa kau tak percaya jika aku membantumu?! "**

"Aku tak pernah percaya padamu! **Karena kau tak sedarah denganku!**"

"BERHENTI MENGATAKANNYA! Aku muak mendengarmu mengulangi hal yang membosankan.-Sampai kapan pun kita tetap saudara sama karena ayahmu adalah ayah ku. **ARRASEO**?-

Siwon mendengus mendengar perkataan hyungnya, In Seung pun mulai menjelaskan rencananya" _dia akan melakukannya untuk kita_"

"Beritahu padaku dimana mereka sekarang?" siwon memaksa hyungnya untuk mengatakannya

.

.

In Seung sangat marah dan ia melemparkan hiasan didalam genggama tangannya kelantai kamarnya.

Kyu terus mendekati Changmin dan meminta Changmin tampak tak menghiraukanya dan terus menghindar.

"Jas ini? Bagaimana menurut mu?"

Changmin hanya melihat sekilas dan kembali melihat jas yang dilihatnya sendiri .Kyu mulai kesal dan meletakkan jas itu ke tempatnya semula.

Kyu yang memilih jas kembali terbelalak ketika Changmin menyodorkan jas dari tangannya.

"Pilih saja lain, jika kau tak mau menyukainya" Kyu pun akhirnya mengambil pilihan Changmin.

.

.

.

Siwon sudah menginstruksi agar semua orangnya mengalihkan orang orang **Red **sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah pertokoan flat yang menjual perlengkapan formal untuk namja.

Siwon bergerak dan segera membungkam Hanggeng dari belakang/

Orang-orang **Red **menghambur ketika melihat kedatangan orang **Black**/

Changmin menarik Kyu keluar dari pintu belakang.

"Nona harus pulang sekarang, temui dia di pintu belakang" perintah Changmin dengan cepat pada orang yang dihubunginya.

Saat menghindari pertemuan dengan orang-orang **Black**, ia malah melihat Siwon. Hampir saja Kyu melihat Siwon pergi dengan dibantu seseorang membawa Hanggeng yang tak sadarkan diri.

Bibir Kyu terkunci rapat. Pandangan Kyu masih terfokus pada Changmin yang melumat tak melakukan apapun karena ia hanya terdiam dengan apa yang dilakukan namja dihadapannya.

Belum sempat tersadar, Changmin kembali menarik dan memaksanya masuk mobil tanpa menjelaskan kenapa dirinya harus pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kau jangan pergi kemana pun, aku akan menemui untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Jadi kau harus menungguku, arraseo?" kyu diam dan memperhatikan Changmin yang lalu menutup pintu yang akan membawanya pergi.

changmin keluar dan mendekati mobil Siwon yang telah berhenti. Changmin harus menghadapi orang dari **Black **sebelum mengambil Hanggeng dari tangan Siwon.

Bibir Changmin berdarah setelah ia terjatuh tersungkur karena pukulan yang sangat keras. Changmin kembali bangkit dan melawan namja dihadapannya yang tampak telah bersiap untuk melanjutkan perkelahian mereka lagi.

Siwon menyentuh tubuh Hanggeng,"mudah sekali mendapatkanmu. Seharusnya aku melakukannya sejak lama. -Dasar In Seung bodoh, untuk apa dia berlama-lama menjadi bagian Red! Atau jangan-jangan dia sedang memanfaatkan kondisi ini untuk mengumpulkan senjata melawanku! -_Hah,aku tidak bodoh! Bukankah kau menyebutku saudara, aku juga bisa menebak apa rencana yang sedang kau susun-DASAR LICIK KAU IN SEUNG!_"

Siwon beralih melihat perkelahian Changmin dan orangnya yang belum selesai. Siwon keluar dan menghentikan perkelahiannya. Lalu mengambil pistol yang tergeletak di tanah

Siwon mengambil pistol tersebut dan mendekati Changmin, "buktikan padaku?"

Changmin melihat tawaran Siwon yang terbuka ,menyodorkan lebih dekat pistol tersebut. Siwon tersenyum dan menginstruksikan lewat pandangannya agar segera meraih pistol dan membunuh orang yang juga diinginkan Changmin.

Changmin mengambilnya tapi malah kemudian mengarahkannya pada Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum memandang Changmin. Pengikut Siwon mulai bergerak ketika melihat _bosnya _dalam buru-buru mengarahkan pistol untuk menghentikan orang **'Black' **agar tak mengganggu rencananya membuat Siwon pergi dan melepas bos-**Red**.

Siwon yang melihat kesempatan segera berusaha yang tersadar segera bangkit dan menabrak Siwon tiba-tiba.

Pistol itu terjatuh didekat hanggeng. Ia segera meraih dan mengarahkan pada Siwon yang masih tersungkur didekatnya.

Aiwon menatap pistol yang tertuju padanya kemudian ia melihat pada Hanggeng. Changmin dan pengikut **Black **terdiam ditempat mereka dan memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan Hanggeng.

.

.

.

Hanggeng mengambil isi pistol dan membuang pistol itu ke arah Siwon.

Siwon menatap kepergian Hanggeng yang diikuti Changmin.

_Kau yang membuatku semakin marah. Ingat jika aku tak pernah menyukai kegagalanku._

Ini akhir part pertama. Otte?

_gantung juga khan hasilnya..._

Inilah hasilnya klo yang mikir juga lagi galau bahkan fanfic dan cast-nya aja galau mikirin sikap yang harus lakukan di ff ini- he.. he...

_menurut chingu,gimana akhirnya?_ Ada yang bisa menebak kesuluruhan untuk akhir dari cerita ini?

**part kedua **adalah akhir dari cerita ini,_terus kira-kira ceritanya kaya gimana?_

_._

_._

_._

-ini adalah twoshoot kedua Changkyu...-

mian kalau ini kubuat jadi **angst**, apalagi untuk _yunjae_- hiks.. hiks... T.T # _sebenernya aku anti ngebuat sad ending untuk yunjae. Tapi daripada ide nyumbat pikiran mending aku keluarin deh..._

**Gome-**

**Arigatoo..**

_mynameredairyu-_


	2. Chapter 2

**_**Changmin tampak sangat perhatian melayani kyu; mengambilkan daging ikan,mengambilkan sayuran hingga changmin melupakan dirinya yang belum menyuapkan nasi pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyu yang menyadari changmin yang sejak tadi belum juga menyuapkan nasinya sendiri, kyu pun berusaha untuk menyuapi changmin. Tapi sikap baik kyu mendapatkan penolakan dari changmin, itu semua memang tepat sekali seperti yang telah dipikirkan kyu sebelumnya.

"Tak hanya aku yang akan kecewa, mereka pun juga akan merasakan kekecewaan sepertiku jika melihat kau menolakku sekarang."

Changmin mengedarkan pandangan mengikuti apa yang dimaksud kyu. Changmin kemudian meraih tangan kyu untuk menyuapkan pada dirinya. Ia merelakan melakukan itu setelah melihat para pekerja itu sejak tadi tersenyum melihat kebersamaan mereka.

Kyu pun tersenyum puas karena changmin mau menerima perlakuannya.

.

.

Kyu tergerak untuk membantu pekerja yang dilihatnya sedang memilih kedelai yang masih dijemur. Saat melihat seorang ahjumma yang kesusahan mengangkat karung berisi kedelai, ia pun segera menyentuh karung dan mencoba untuk mengangkatnya sebuah tangan mencoba menariknya untuk melepaskan karung yang akan diangkatnya.

OoO

Kyu teringat perkataan changmin dan memandangi aktivitas namja itu,

_"anda adalah orang yang harus saya jaga. sudah seharus aku perhatian ..."_

_K_ata-kata itu terus terngiang dan membuatnya kyu kesal. Dipikiran kyu penuh dengan makian pada namja yang bernama changmin. _Benarkah semua perhatian yang dberikan harus dengan alasan pekerjaannya yang mengikatnya untuk selalu menjaga kyu?_

Kyu yang kesal pun meninggalkan changmin yang sedang membantu pekerja, sedangkan namja itu tak peduli dan tetap membantu para pekerja disana.

.

.

Ketenangan sendiri didalam kamar adalah yang diperlukan kyu. Ia memikirkan semua yang dilaluinya bersama namja itu. Bagaimana namja itu memperlakukan dirinya ketika mereka bersama.

Haruskah changmin selalu menyebutkan pekerjaan diatas semua apa yang dilakukannya pada kyu. Bahkan kata yang diharapkan kyu yang merupakan penjelasan tentang hubungannya ternyata tak kunjung didapatkan oleh yeoja ini.

_Hari dimana setelah ciuman diantara mereka yang diharapkan akan merubah hubungan keduanya. Kyu terus menunggu changmin hingga malam sangat larut, kyu begitu senang ketika malam itu ternyata bisa melihat changmin yang pulang menuju ke kamarnya._

_Tapi lagi-lagi changmin menghindar dan seolah tak melihatnya. Changmin justru berjalan lurus setelah memalingkan wajahnya yang ketika itu melhat kehadiran kyu._

_Kyu tak bisa menahan untuk tak membuka suaranya. Kyu sangat ingin mendengar penjelasan dari changmin._

_"Bukankah kau berjanji akan menjelaskan sesuatu padaku jika aku menunggumu?"_

_Changmin berbalik dan mendekat ke arah yeoja yang memanggilnya._

_"Sepertinya anda tak peka dengan kondisi disekitar anda,nona. -Saya hanya tak ingin anda melihat pertempuran yang ada disekitar kita saat itu. Saya yakin anda akan mengalami trauma jika melihatnya-dan itu adalah ide yang muncul tiba-tiba dipikiran saya. Sebab saya yakin jika semua yeoja tak akan pernah memalingkan wajahnnya pada namja yang mencuri ciumannya."_

"Fuuh.." kyu menghelas napas panjang dan kecewa setiap teringat lagi kalimat changmin saat itu.

Kyu menjadi lelah karena sikap changmin yang tak bisa berubah padanya. Kyu pun meringkuk dan mencoba menidurkan dirinya diatas lantai hangat kamarnya.

OoO

Changmin lega setelah menemukan nonanya yang tertidur dikamar.

Changmin menata alas untuk tidur kemudian mengangkat tubuh kyu. Changmin meletakkan yeoja iitu perlahan ke alas tidur yang dipersiapkannya dan kemudian menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Apa kau akan tidur diluar?" tanya kyu yang mendengar langkah changmin yang akan beranjak keluar dari kamar.

.

.

Kini mereka tidur pada alas yang sama dengan saling membelakangi satu sama lain. Mata keduanya tak bisa terpejam. Tak ada kata hanya ada sebuah lilin yang menerangi kamar dan sedang melihat bagaimana gelisahnya hati mereka ,namun para _pemilik-nya _begitupintar menyembunyikannya.

Kyu mulai merubah posisi tidurnya hingga ia bisa memandang punggung namja yang ia sukai. Tangan kyu mulai meraih selimutnya sendiri untuk menutupi seluruh badannya. Changmin pun jugamenyadarinya.

Tetes air semakin deras membasahi tanah pada malam ini. Kyu terlihat gelisah meski tubuhnya sudah terbungkus oleh selimut. Kyu merasakan semakin dingin hingga tangan dan selimut yang digunakan untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya tetap tak bisa menghasilkan panas. _Entahlah, kenapa tubuhnya semakin merasa dingin._

Gerakan yang terus dibuat kyu membuat changmin tiba menyingkap selimut milik kyu tiba-tiba.

Kyu tak percaya jika changmin mau mendekapnya. debaran jantung kyu dan changmin saat itu menjadi sama kencang. Mereka beberapa lama dalam dekapan dan tak mempedulikan debaran mereka.

Hujan makin deras dan terkadang angin cukup besar juga berhembus. Hawa dingin semakin terasa karena dinding kamar changmin dan kyu tinggali bukanlah terbuat dari tembok yang keras. -Changmin mengamati bibir kyu yang kering, tangan changmin memeriksa buku jari tangan kyu yang ternyata juga sangat dingin. Ia menatap mata kyu,sesaat mata mereka bertemu kemudian changmin melepaskan pelukannya.

Changmin bangun dari tempat berbaringnya dan melepaskan segera pakaian yang menutup tubuh atasnya. Kemudian ia kembali beranjak untukberbaring,kyu yang melihat ide changmin juga ikut terbangun dari tempat berbaringnya. Kyu juga ikut melepaskan pakaiannya hingga hanya tersisa kain tipis yang menutup pakaian dalamnya.

.

.

Mereka kembali merasakan panas tubuh changmin yang memeluknya dan telah memberikan kehangatan sekarang. kyu perlahan menegakkan wajahnya untuk mencari wajah changmin yang mendekapnya.

Changmin merasakan seseorang yang mengamatinya sehingga turun dan mendapati kyu yang masih memandangnya.

.

.

Perlahan wajah yang turun untuk mencium lembut bibir yeoja yang berada didekapannya, secara tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lumatan yang membasahi bibir yeoja yang berada _dibawah kulitnya_.

Ciuman changmin perlahan turun untuk menghirup aroma tubuh kyu,kyu pun menengadahkan wajahnya untuk memberikan kemudahan bagi changmin menyentuh lehernya dan memberikan kecupan disana. Changmin tersadar jika ia telah berjalan sangat jauh untuk merasakan tubuh dibawahnya,changmin memandang kyu setelah ia sadar mencium dada atas kyu.

Kedua mata merekaa bertemu. Changmin menatap mata itu,begitu pula kyu. Tangan kyu tergerak untuk menyentuh tangan kemudian berjalan dan membelai lengan changmin. Kyu pun juga membelai wajah changmin dan tersenyum padanya. Perjalanan tangan kyu masih belum berhenti hingga ia membelai dada changmin yang terbuka.

Tangan kyu diraih lembut oleh changmin, namja ini kini yang menurunkan kain tipis yang menutupi tubuh kyu.

Kyu tak menghentikan apa yang telah dilakukan changmin. -Meski mereka kemudian telah tak memakai apapun,kyu tetap menatap pada namja yang dicintainya dan yakin tak akan berpaling pada apa yang akan dilakukan changmin nanti.

Tangan changmin sekali lagi membelai wajah yeoja yang memandangnya sebelum ia mendekatkan dirinya lagi.

Changmin merasa yakin melakukannya pada kyu setelah ia menatap mata yeoja itu. Hati kyu juga tak menolak, debaran kencang jantungnya kini tak ada lagi. ia merasakan nyaman pada perlakuan changmin.

Malam yang terisi hujan deras perlahan hanya tertinggal tetesan-tetesan kecil yang turun ketanah dan meresap untuk mendinginkan batuan dan tanah. Tubuh hangat mereka juga telah melupakan dinginnya udara sekitar. Changmin masih mendekap erat tubuh yeoja disisinya. Changmin juga memberikan kecupan dikening dan merengkuhnya kedalam pelukannya serta menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

OoO

Deru ombak dan angin tak merubah keinginan mereka untuk saling memiliki. Dekapan itu bertambah erat dan tangan namja yang membelai lembut memberikan kenyamanan pada yeojachingu-nya.

Angin yag berhembus membuat rambut yang tergerai panjang itu menjadi sedikit berantakan. Tanga-n changmin menyingkapnya agar tak lagi mengganggunya.

Mata changmin menatap tajam pada tanda yang terpahar di sisii belakang leher yeojachingunya itu.

Napas changmin tiba-tiba terasa sesak.

**Pluto.._! _**

Tepat sekali, tanda _planet _itu memang terpahat disana dan tanda itu pula adalah tanda yang sama yang terpahat pada punggung tangan kiri hanggeng. Itulah yang menegaskan jika kedua orang itu memiliki hubungan sedarah dan calon penerus Red.

_Changmin melihat kembali bagaimana noonanya menangisi hyung yang berada didalam dekapannya dengan darah yang keluar dari perut yang tertembus peluru. Ketika itu changmin menghentikan langkahnya setelah ia keluar dari toko baju pernikahan, dirinyaterpaku lemas dan hanya bisa memandangi orang-orang yang berbaju hitam dengan simbol kecil pada dada mereka yang telah berlalu pergi diantara orang-orang yang panik di pusat perbelanjaan kala itu._

Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dan berlalu meninggalkan nonanya. Namun yeoja itu kembali mengikuti kyu dan mengkaitkan tangannya sambil berjalan mengiringi namja chingunya untuk meninggalkan pantai.

.

.

"Apa kau tak lelah menjagaku. Sebaiknya kita pulang, aku rasa mereka sudah tak mencari kita lagi?" tanya kyu sambil bermanja-manja didada changmin.

"Baiklah, kita akan pulang besuk"_

Changmin mendekap kyu dan membawa yeoja chingunya itu terlelap di alam mimpi.

OoOl

Didalam perjalanan membawa kyu kembali ke seoul, changmin menghubungi seorang seniornya di Red.

"Aku membawa nona bersamaku. Kemana aku harus mengantarnya?"

"Ne-arraseo" kata changmin dan kemudian memutuskan hubungan ponselnya.l

.

.

Changmin menghentikan mobil yang dikendarainya tepat disebuah rumah sederhana. Kyu dan changmin, keduanya turun dan masuk kedalam rumah.

Kyu begitu bahagia bertemu dengan oppanya.

Changmin berlalu meninggalkan kyu yang masih bahagia dipelukan oppanya sedangkan hanggeng yang masih memberikan kelembutan sambil membelai dongsaeng tercintanya.

OoO

Changmin merasakan kehancuran hatinya. Tubuhnya yang menjadi lemas tak lagi bisa berdiri tegak dan membuatnya terperosot di lantai kamarnya.

_Kebahagian yang dimilikinya menjadi hilang tak bersisa._

_Tak ada keluarga yang lengkap disekitarnya, appa dan umma yang berada disisinya untuk melihat senyuman hyung dan juga dirinya kini telah pergi dari sekitarnya._

_Kebahagiaan yang juga akan diberikan oleh hyung dan noonanya yang akan dalam jalinan suci pun lenyap, tepat dihari dimana noona menangisi hyungnya yang tergeletak ditrotoar dengan darah tercecer._

_Kenapa sekarang dirinya begitu bodoh dan melupakan semua kehancuran yang telah dialaminya. Seharusnya ia ingat dengan jelas! **Keluarganya tak lagi memilikicahaya karena tak ada senyuman apalagi tawa yang tercipta didalamnya. Bahkan appanya tak lagi bisa menatap dan menyapanya seperti dulu. Noona yang disayanginya menjadi gila karena kematian hyung yang sangat dicintainya. Bahkan kematian hyung tercintanya itu juga telah merebut umma yang dicintainya untuk selama-lamalamanya.**_

OoO

"Mereka sudah kembali,tuan" kata orang kepercayaan siwon.

Pintu kemudian terbuka dan menampakan seseorag yang melangkah memasuki kamar siwon. Rasa kesal siwon menjadi bertambah setiap melihatnya.

" Bisakah kau meninggalkan kami?" Perintah namja yang baru datang itu.

Orang kepercayaan siwon pun pergi setelah memberikan _salam _pada keduanya.

Tak lama setelah derit pintu tertutup mereka memulai percakapan,

"apa kali ini kau akan menghalangiku dengan mengatakan rencana yang telah kau pikirkan, kemudian kau juga yang akan menggagalkan rencana itu?"

"Tak ada yang ingin kukatakan. Aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana kau melakukan rencanamu?" kata hyung itu, dan seperti biasa dia selalu mengatakan dengan ketenangannya.

Siwon memandangi kepergiannya. Setidaknya ia sedikit lega karena saudaranya itu mendukung rencana yang seharusnya sudah lama dilakukannya.

OoO

Rumah sudah hancur. Banyak mayat yang telah terbujur ditanah.

Hanggeng berhasil diselamatkan kembali oleh orang kepercayaannya.

"Perketat penjagaan untuk tuan besar karena kita akan menunggunya membawa nona bersama kita nanti" perintah sungwon pada bawahannya.

_Mereka _yang mengerti segera melaksanakan tugasnya. Orang-orang kepercayaan mengiringi hangeng yang meloloskan diri dan membawanya menuju ke mobil yang telah disiapkan di tempat yang tersembunyi.

.

.

" Cepat kita keluar, tuan sudah dalam perjalanan ke mobil" kata namja yang memperingatkan changmin.

Changmin mendekati namja yang memberitahunya itu..seketika ia menusuk dan kemudian menggores leher namja itu dengan pisau miliknya.

Kyu tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan changmin.

"Tenanglah nona, bukankah kau tak pernah ketakutan seperti itu jika bersamaku.- Kau selalu ingin aku didekatmu, kenapa kau menjauhiku sekarang?"

".." tak ada jawaban,kyu hanya menggigil ketakutan menatap changmin.

"Bukankah kau sangat mencintaiku? Itu berarti kau akan mengikutiku bukan?" tanya changmin saat berada dihadapan kyu.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu"

Changmin menyeringai,"aku tahu sekarang. Jika oppamu itu jauh lebih berarti. -**Kau tahu aku juga sepertimu. Hyung ,noona dan umma adalah segalanya untukku. kau tahu apa yang dilakukannya pada keluargaku! Ia menghancurkan kebahagian kami!"**

".."kyu menggeleng mendengar setiap percakapan changmin.

**"kau dengar,oppamu adalah pembunuh"**

**"andwee" **kyu tetap mempertahankan apa yang diyakininya.

OoO

Changmin segera masuk ke sebuah mobil. Ia meninggalkan kyu yang sendiri dan sedang menangis merintih didalam kamar sambil membelai perut datarnya.

_saranghae.._

Kyu makin menangisi bisikan yang diingatnya. badannya seolah tak bertenaga untuk sekedar menopang dirinya yang terduduk ditanah.

OoO

Mobil yang dikendarai changmin terhenti disebuah tempat parkir bawah tanah. Changmin yang telah keluar dari mobilnya dengan segera menyingkirkan semua musuh Black yang menyerang orang-orang hanggeng.

Siwon begitu marah saat melihat semua orang-orangnya jatuh terkapar. _Hyung-nya _segera menghentikan siwon yang akan beranjak dan ingin membalas perlakuan changmin.

"Sebaiknya kau menyuruh orang-orang mu mundur sekarang."

Siwon menuruti hyungnya kali ini. Dan sesuai perintah siwon, orang-orang Black mundur dan menjauh dari red dan changmin.

.

.

**SSRRRTT...**

Mata red dibuat terbelalak dengan tubuh salah satu dari mereka yang roboh dan perlahan merosot tepat didepan changmin. Dengan sangat jelas mereka juga melihat bagaimana darah segar masih sedikit menetes dari pisau changmin.

.

.

Red menjadi berubah dan mengelilingi changmin, tak ada lagi yang menghentikan tangan changmin yang memegang pisau dan mengarahkannya pada setiap orang yang mendekat dihadapan changmin

"Pemandangan yang sangat menarik" puji siwon dari dalam mobil yang ketika itu sedang menikmati _suguhan _dari changmin.

"Rupanya kau tetap menjadi dongsaengku yang paling jahat siwon"

Siwon kini bergantian memuji hyungnya" aku tak tahu jika kau bisa tahu apa yang aku sukai, hyung"

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, jika kita bisa membersihkan red tanpa mengotori tangan kita"

"Gomawo. Aku yakin jika kau adalah bagian dari Black sekarang" kata siwon terakhir kali sebelum ia kembali menyaksikan sebuah drama yang disukainya.

.

.

Darah menetes perlahan disela perkelahian mereka. Lengan changmin pun terkena sayatan oleh pisau yang berhasil direbut oleh seniornya itu.

.

.

Changmin terjepit dengan posisinya. Ia tak bisa bangkit karena tubuh yang berada diatasnya masih menekan sambil mengarahkan pisau mendekati dirinya.

Tangan changmin dengan sekuat tenaga menghalangi pisau tersebut yang akan menghujam matanya. Changmin terus menjauhkannya hingga melupakan betapa banyak darahnya sendiri yang keluar dan menetes mengenai dahinya.

Changmin menggegam pisau tajam dan berhasil menariknya dari orang yang akan mencelakainya. _Tak peduli betapa lebar dan dalam juga perih karena darah yang keluar dari telapk tangannya._

.

.

Changmin menuntaskan perkelahiannya dan berhasil menusuk seniornya hingga namja itu terkapar ditanah.

Masih tersisa dua orang yang menjaga hanggeng. Dua orang itu segera maju untuk menghalangi changmin menyentuh hanggeng.

**DARR..**

**DARR..**

Changmin menggunakan tubuh mayat seorang chingunya di red untuk menahan tembakan yang ditujukkan padanya.

Salah satu dari mereka mengarahnya senjata pada changmin untuk memposisikan peluru tepat mengenai changmin kali ini. Changmin segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya ketika peluru terlepas dari pistol dan tangannya sudah bersiap melemparkan pisau yang tepat diarahkan pada dahi namja itu

**DARR..**

Namja yang menjaga hanggeng seketika roboh karena pisau yang tertanam cukup dalam pada dahinya.

.

.

Kaki changmin menendang tangan namja yang akan menyentuh pistol yang tergelatak ditanah. Changmin berhasil segera bangkit setelah menggenggam pistol dan mengarahkannya pada dada namja itu.

**DARR..**

OoO

Hanggeng yang telah keluar dari mobil kini menghadapi changmin yang mengarahkan pistol padanya.

"Mianhae- aku rasa aku tak pantas mengatakan itu" kata hanggeng saat matanya bertemu dengan pandangan tajam Changmin.

_"Bagaimana kondisinya? **Cepatkan katakan padaku!**" rengek seorang yeoja paruh baya pada jas dokter yang baru saja keluar darisebuah kamar operasi._

_Changmin hanya menunduk dan tak mengatakan apapun. Ia tak bisa menenangkan ummanya sendiri yang terus memohon untuk diberitahu tentang kondisi sebenarnya dari putra pertamanya._

_"mianhae,kami telah melakukan sebaik mungkin, tapi-"_

_Tubuh yeoja itu seketika roboh,bahkan suntikan infusnya yang tertanam menjadi terlepas dari tangannya._

_._

_._

_Changmin begitu panik mengikuti troley yang membawa tubuh ummanya yang tak sadarkan diri. _

_Appa dan juga dirinya semakin kacau ketka menunggu diluar kamar intensive ummanya._

_._

_._

_Hari itu seperti sebuah aliran sungai deras yang meluap dan menelan semua isi rumah keluarga Jung._

_Dokter kembali mendatangi changmin dan appa-nya untuk mengatakan jika anggota keluarga jung kembali menghembuskan nafas terakhir dan itu adalah **sang umma.**_

OoO

" Aku tak tahu kenapa aku tak lagi bisa memegang senjata. Tanganku selalu bergetar setiap aku memegangnya, sekian lama aku membiasakan diriku untuk kondisi seperti itu, dan berharap agar ada seseorang yang mengarahkan pistol dan membunuhku. -Aku tahu kesalahanku,dia tak seharusnya mati ditanganku. Andai aku tak berniat membunuh pemimpin Black yang melarikan diri" papar hanggeng menjelaskan kondisinya setelah pembunuhan yang benar-benar membuat diri hanggeng kehilangan _power_-nya.

_**Hanggeng pov**_

"Kemana dia!" desis ku

Siwon memang lihai sekali dalam melarikan diri. Bahkan setelah kelelahan karena membunuh sebagian orang kepercayaanku dia bisa meloloskan diri secepat itu, juga luka yanh kubuat dan kupastikan seharusnya ia tak secepat itu bisa melarikan karena peluruyang kusarangkan pada lengan atasnya. _Namun kenyataan itu ternyata salah._

_._

_._

Aku semakin susah menangkapnya karena ia memilih masuk ke pusat pertokoan.

Aku tak bisa mengarahkan pistolku tepat padanya. Ditambah lagi ia yang terus berlari dan berlindung pada orang-orang yang berhamburan karena ketakutan dengan suara pistol yang tak berhenti.

Aku pun kemudian yakin untuk mengarahkan pistol dan menekannya karena tak ada lagi penghalang.

**DARR..**

Aku mengumpat pada diriku dengan kecerobohanku. Entah bagaimana Siwon lebih pintar dapat berlari menghindar dengan cepat tanpa kuperkirakan. Tempat Siwn digantikan oleh seorang namja yang tiba-tiba keluar dari toko sebuah toko.

Aku sangat khawatir dan memutuskan berlari untuk melihatnya. Aku mendekatinya untuk memeriksa kondisi.

"Yunho..! yunho..!" aku masih mendengar ponsel yang tergeletak terus memanggil sebuah nama yang kuyakin adalah nama namja yang terkapar didepanku.

Tanganku tergerak yang ingin meraih tubuhnya untuk segera membawa tubuh yang tergeletak itu ke rumah sakit, namun tanganku segera dihentikan oleh sungwon.

"Cepat tuan. Kita harus pergi sekarang, jumlah orang Black semakin bertambah.." sungwon menarik tanganku segera dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya, mereka segera membawaku menuju ke mobil dan pergi meninggalkan tempat pertokoan itu.

.

.

Aku tak tahu kenapa aku bergetar setiap kali memegang senjata.

Tak ada yang kukeluhkan dan bahkan dengan sangat _parah, _kebimbanganku justru membuat orang kepercayan disekitar ku perlahan mulai tak percaya padaku. Mereka pergi dan beralih pada penguasa Black yang menurut mereka bisa lebih tegas untuk menentukan arah kelompok _kejahatan _seperti kami.

_**Hanggeng pov end~**_

Hanggeng tergerak sedikit untuk mendekati changmin.

Changmin kembali menegakkan pistolnya mengarah ke dada namja yang berada beberapa jarak dihadapannya.

_"Ku beritahu rahasiaku. Oppa hari ini berulang tahun. Aku ingin memberikannya hadiah"_

_"Changmin ssi, bisakah kau menemaniku ?"_

_"Oppa. bagaimana menurut oppa tentang changmin?"_

_"Kau menyukainya dongsaengku?"_

_"Wajahku terlihat seperti itu ya, oppa?"_

_"Ha..ha.. kau ini lucu sekali dongsaeng"_

_"Saranghae... jeongmal saranghae changmin..."_

Changmin berjalan perlahan mendekati hanggeng dengan tetap mengarahkan pistolnya pada sasarannya.

.

.

"Tuan kita harus pergi dari sini sekarang" kata seorang namja yang duduk ditempat _'kemudi' _mobil siwon setelah namja itu menutup sambungan ponselnya.

"Aish..! Aku tak bisa menyaksikan permainan itu sampai selesai!" runtuk siwon yang kesal dan memukul kursi mobilnya dihadapannya.

"Kita pergi sekarang" kata _pemimpin tertua_ Black kemudian

OoO

**DDAARRR..**

Kyu yang tiba-tiba membuka mata dan masih berbaring pada ranjangnya kemudian merasakan dadanya yang begitu nyeri.

"Anda tidak boleh terlalu banyak memikirkan beban. Tubuh anda sangat lemah" kata dokter yang mengingatkan kyu yang masih terbaring dan mulai meneteskan airmata disudut matanya.

.

.

Tubuh changmin roboh bersamaan dengan tubuh dihadapannya yang roboh seketika karena peluru yang bersarang pada perutnya.

OoO

Media terus mengejar semua staff kepolisian. Mereka begitu memburu pihak kepolisian karena ingin mendapatkan kejelasan mengenai kabar terbaru dari sisa-sisa pertempuran kedua _geng_ yang sangat sulit dijamah oleh ke polisian itu.

Hasil terakhir mengatakan, jika ada salah satu dari pengikut kedua geng besar itu tertangkap oleh kepolisian sedangkan salah satu _ketua_ dari kedua geng sedang dirawat dirumah sakit. Tapi pemberitaan tetaplah seperti biasa,tak ada yang bisa menjangkau tentang bagaimana kondisi terakhir _sang- ketua_ . Apakah ia mendapatkan perawatan _intensive_ kedokteran dan dimana pula rumah sakit yang merawatnya? -Bahkan tak ada yang bisa mengetahui tentang kebenarannya.

"Maaf inspektur, bisakah kau menjelaskan sesuatu?" tanya salah satu dari kerumunan wartawan yang mengikutinya.

"Tolong berikan tanggapan anda tentang kinerja kepolisian terhadap kasus ini?"

"Benarkah salah satu dari mereka terluka? -Apakah kepolosian mengetahui perkembangannya?"

"Inspektur jung.. kami mohon berikan tanggapan anda?"

Inspektur yang terus diikuti oleh media massa tetap tak menjelaskan apapun, ia segera berlalu masuk kedalam mobil kepolisian. Sejenak namja paruh baya itu berusaha menenangkan diri dan kemudian mobil kepolisian membawanya pergi.

OoO

Changmin tertunduk di sebuah ruangan yang hanya mengurung dirinya sepengetahuannya, seseorang yang dicintainya itu melihat seorang pemuda yang menjadi tahanannya.

_"Ingat changmin kau harus membuat orag tua kita bangga padamu,"_

_"Ne, hyung. Aku pasti memenangkan kejuaraan renang kali ini dan akan meneriakan nama appa dan umma saat aku naik keatas panggung dan memegang emasku"_

Changmin tersenyum pada kata-kata yang diingatnya dan pernah diucapkannya saat ia sekolah dasar pada hyungnya.

"Mianhae..appa" kata changmin lirih didalam hatinya.

.

.

"Appa" panggil changmin lirih ketika ia melihat appanya yang mengunjunginya.

Namja paruh baya hanya bisa melihatnya dari teralis besi yang menghalanginya untuk bertemu putranya

OoO

Inspektur Jung hari ini resmi menyerahkan pengunduran dirinya dari kepolisian. 

Berita itu menyebar dengan cepat seperti angin yang menerbangkan daun kering.

"Inspektur jung benarkah anda telah mengundurkan diri?" pertanyaan itu terus dicercakan pada seseorang yang baru saja meninggalkan kantor kepolisian.

"Inspektur, benarkah jika kabar bahwa putra anda juga terlibat diperkelahian geng ini?"

lagi-lagi inspektur jung hanya terdiam dan berlalu seperti biasa tanpa mengatakan apapun.

OoO

"Noona,jangan berlari! Hati-hatilah!"teriak namja yang mengikutinya dari belakang

"Kita harus cepat,chun!"

.

.

Mata noona terhenti melihat dongsaengnya yang terdiam dibalik teralis besi. Air matanya mulai mengalir, sebegitu sedihnya ia memandang dongsaengnya yang terabaikan olehnya karena kepergia seseorang yang dicintainya.

"Changmin" panggilnya lirih.

"Noona!'

Changmin kembali bisa merasakan kelembutan tangan noona yang membelai wajahnya. Ia bahagia meski kondisinya sedang buruk. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari sekedar melihat orang yang kita cintai bisa kembali kita lihat senyumnya.

Changmin membelai lembut wajah noona dan menghilangkan airmata yang membasahi pipinya. Appa changmin melihat putranya yang begitu haus perhatian dan tak berhentinya tersenyum melihat _mantan_ menantunya yang membeikan kehangatan dan menyapa putra-nya dengan belaian disela teralis yang membatasi mereka.

.

.

Setelah berhasil memohon pada petugas agar changmin bisa dikeluarkan sejenak untuk menemui keluarganya, akhirnya changmin bisa memmeluk noonanya.

" Maafkan noona,seharusnya noona tak terlalu bersedih"

Changmin yang mendengar noonanya tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya mengeratkan dekapannya pada orang yang disayanginya.

"Mianhae, appa begitu egois dan juga tak memperhatikanmu. Seharusnya appa bisa menjagamu dan tak membiarkan dirimu sendirian menanggung kesedihan, changmin."

"Maafkan noona, changmin. Noona bersalah karena tak menepati janji noona pada yunho untuk menjagamu"

Changmin akhirnya mengatakan perasaannya," kita semua terlalu sedih. Tapi akulah yang mengecewakan,aku begitu marah dan tak bisa menekan amarahku. _Mianhae_,aku membuat kalian kecewa dengan kejahatan yang telah kulakukan.- Pergilah, appa ..noona..-aku tak ingin kalian menanggung malu karena aku."

Noona menggeleng dan kembali merengkuh changmin kedalam appa hanya membelai punggung changmin dengan lembut.

OoO

Seberapa Jae noona dan appa changmin berusaha untuk mencari pengacara dalam menghadapi kasus changmin, tapi tak satu pun ada pengacara yang mau membantu kasus changmin.

Saat itu jae noona sedang berjalan dengan membawa berkas dan telah berjalan keluar dari kantor pengacara. Kali ini pun ia juga mendapatkan penolakan yang sama. Hingga panggilan ponselnya berbunyi dan mengabarkan jika ada pengacara yang ingin membaca berkas kasus milik dongsaengnya.

dengan begitu senangnya jae noona kembali masuk ke dalam kantor pengacara yang ditinggalkannya tadi.

.

.

"Silahkan" kata yeoja itu mempersilahkan jae noona untuk duduk.

"Bisakah anda menunjukkan berkas anda pada saya?"

yeoja itu hanya membuka sekilas dan kemudian menutup berkas yang tak lama dilihatnya itu.

"Kami akan mempelajarinya. Kami mohon anda juga membantu untuk memberikan informasi yang bisa anda dapatkan dari dongsaeng anda."

"arraseo, aku akan membantu semua yang anda butuhkan."

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuat ketua begitu tertarik dengan kasus itu? –Bukankah ia tak pernah tertarik dengan klien yang jelas-jelas bersalah?"

"Ah, aku rasa ketua merasa tertantang pada kasus yang menarik ini. -Bukankah jika dia menang itu berarti namanya juga akan terkenal karena dia menyelamatkan mantan orang kepercayaan sebuah _geng_ besar" tambah chingu lain menanggapi rekannya.

Kedua orang yang merasa jika pembiacaran yang sedang mereka lakukan ada yang mendengarkannya, segera kedua orang itu berpisah dan berjalan ke meja masing-masing. Jae noona sedikit sakit mendengar betapa banyak orang yang mencaci dan merendahkan dongsaengnya. Tapi ia berusaha tegar demi changmin yang harus mendapatkan pembelaan kasusnya

OoO

Changmin sedikit resah tentang hari ini, tapi ia harus berjalan ke pengadilannya.

Changmin mendapatkan kekuatan ketika appa dan noonanya hadir dipersidangannya. Changmin kembali tertunduk ketika petugas pengadilan menghadiri tempat persidangannya.

Matanya kemudian beralih pada sisi sebelah kirinya, disana duduklah seorang pengacara yang akan membelanya dipersidangan kali ini.

"nona?" panggil changmin lirih ketika mata changmin bertemu dengan mata yeoja disana.

.

.

Changmin memandang kyu yang tampak berbeda. Ia berpakaian formal dengan jas pengacaranya. Pandangan changmin tak teralih sedikit pun untuk memandang yeojachingu-nya.

_'ternyata kau masih memilih untuk membelaku. gomawo'_

_._

_._

_._

Kyu dimata changmin begitu terlihat pandai dan menguasai sekali baru menyadari jika nona yang bersamanya itu memiliki sisi yang berbeda.

Semua pertanyaan jaksa penuntut dibalikan dengan sangat baik dan ia juga mengajukan permintaan untuk bertanya pada changmin untuk menguatkan semua perkataannya dihadapan hakim.

"bisakah anda menjelaskan tentang luka di telapak tangan anda changmin ssi?"

"Aku mendapatkannya saat menahan pisau yang diarahkan padaku"

Kyu bertanya kembali,"anda juga mendapatkan luka pada lengan atas menurut dokter yang memeriksa kondisi anda, luka itu tak terlalu dalam karena itu adalah sebuah sayatan yang mungkin didapatkan ketika anda menghindari serangan dari seseorang.- apakah orang yang memberikan luka sayatan sama dengan orang yang memberikan luka pada telapak tangan kanan anda?"

"Tidak" changmin menjawab pertanyaan pengacaranya.

"Itu berarti pisau itu terus berpindah. Benar begitu, changmin ssi?" changmin pun mengangguk membenarkannya.

"Menurut hasil sidik jari, bekas sidik jari anda juga ditemukan pada pisau yang menancap didahi salah satu korban yang tewas. Bisakah anda juga menjelaskan hal itu?"

"Aku seharusnya sudah terbunuh dengan beberapa peluru yang menembus tubuhku jika aku tak menghindar. Ketika itu aku hanya bisa menjangkau pisau yang tak jauh dariku- aku menggunakannya untuk menyelamatkan diriku"

" Terima kasih, _yang mulia. _Pertanyaan saya telah selesai."

.

.

Changmin memandang kyu yang duduk tak terlalu jauh dari sisinya. Tapi kyu sama sekali tak memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat ke changmin.

OoO

Changmin meminta waktu kepada petugas, sebab dia ingin beberapa saat berbicara dengan pengacaranya. Petugas pun kemudian mengizinkan Changmin meski mereka tetap berada ditempat dan mengawasi perilaku Changmin

"Mian-"

"Ini bukanlah keinginanku! Sebaiknya kau mengucapkan kata-kata terima kasihmu pada orang yang tepat!"

"Apa kau tahu siapa dia?" tanya kyu

"Dia tak bisa menemui karena ia masih belum sadar setelah kau hampir membunuhnya!"

Changmin tertunduk dan kyu meninggalkannya. Betapa sulit sebenarnya untuk kyu bersikap dingin apalagi melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan changmin. Tapi ia tetap tak bisa terus hancur._ -Kyuharus bisa bangkit dan bersemangat untuk kesembuhan oppa dan satu kehidupan yang baru._

OoO

Kyu menata pakaian dan menyiapkan semua kebutuhan hanggeng untuk meninggalkan sudah menetapkan untuk tinggal diluar negeri, ke negeri yang seharusnya tak pernah ia tinggalkan sehingga tak akan pernah ada cerita pahit dalam kisah cintanya.

.

.

Hukuman changmin sudah ditentukan. Changmmin merasa lega jika tak lagi membuat orang disekitarnya merasa khawatir tentang dirinya. Ia tetap bisa tersenyum dan menyentuh orang yang dikasihinya, yaitu appa dan noonanya. meskipun tangannya hanya bisa terjulur dari balik teralis besi.

OoO

Kyu mendorong kursi roda hanggeng keluar dari ruang perawatannya.

"Berhentilah dongsaeng,"

Kyu menghentikan tangannya yang mendorong kursi roda oppanya, kemudian ia berjalan dan tersenyum sambil bersimpuh dihadapan oppanya.

"Berdirilah. Kau membuatnya tertekan sayang." dengan sekuat tenaganya hanggeng membantu kyu berdiri.

Hanggeng membelai perut kyu dan tersenyum menatap dongsaengnya,"berjanjilah kalau kau akan merawatnya dengan baik!"

Kyu membalas permintaan oppanya dengan pelukannya yang begitu erat

**LAST CREDIT**

OoO

_hanya cinta keluargalah yang abadi _

_sejauh apapun kau mengenal orang lain yang sangat kau cintai,_

_mereka tak akan sedekat keluarga yang mengenal seberapa baik dirimu sesungguhnya._

Note: silahkan kalau mau komen apapun


End file.
